


Coolkids are Forever

by shayera



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite pesters Dave one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coolkids are Forever

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

TG: dave   
TG: hey   
TG: youre supposed to be dead   
TG: not yet   
TG: really   
TG: cause i thought i was the time travel dave in this reality   
TG: and youre the only dave out there whos not me   
TG: so unless youve been time traveling like a sneaky ninja feathery asshole you should be linear on this timeline am i right   
TG: dude   
TG: im linear like a yardstick   
TG: thats beside the point   
TG: im sure the point is delicious like a chocolate strawberry   
TG: or an orange creamsicle in your case   
TG: but the fact remains that im just a little bit less than cool with hearing from you right now   
TG: you ought to be dead dude   
TG: ...   
TG: you saw bro   
TG: yeah   
TG: your orange feathers scattered around like someone had a fucking pillow fight except with real swords   
TG: bros dead man   
TG: i know   
TG: so what are you still doing here   
TG: good question   
TG: since youre me you should already know the answer   
TG: i thought we agreed not to speak in riddles   
TG: ok   
TG: lets put it this way   
TG: you know bro right   
TG: bro is awesome   
TG: was   
TG: well   
TG: so i found bro   
TG: fighting this jack dude   
TG: like a well choreographed dance number from some stupid musical only john would watch unironically   
TG: never seen anyone so close to being a match for bro   
TG: for once it looked like he could use a hand   
TG: he seemed glad to see me   
TG: though its always hard to tell with bro   
TG: so anyway we were beating this guy   
TG: me and bro   
TG: making it happen   
TG: and then all of a sudden theres a green flash like thunder on acid   
TG: and jack turns into a dog   
TG: jades weirdass god dog lusus thing   
TG: terezi told me   
TG: yeah   
TG: anyway dog jack is unreal and not in the good sense   
TG: you shouldnt fight him if you can avoid it   
TG: we didnt stand a chance   
TG: its like   
TG: first   
TG: he went for me   
TG: im sorta a bit tougher than a human like this   
TG: im not sure bro knew   
TG: he flipped a fucking acrobatic pirouette off the handle   
TG: bro did   
TG: yeah   
TG: i didnt believe it either   
TG: and then   
TG: fuck   
TG: i saw it and i still cant believe it   
TG: youre me   
TG: tell me what would you do if you saw someone who was always completely fucking unassailable get mowed down in front of you   
TG: you ran away   
TG: im not a hero   
TG: bro was a hero   
TG: he got between me and jack   
TG: gave me time to get back up   
TG: even though im not   
TG: nevermind   
TG: ok   
TG: youre alive and bro is dead because you ran away like a fucking bunny rabbit from a fox  
TG: or a crow from a dog to be more precise  
TG: yeah  
TG: basically  
TG: makes sense  
TG: of course it does  
TG: fuck  
TG: nothing would be different if youd stayed would it  
TG: or if i had gotten there earlier  
TG: or go back there earlier i guess  
TG: id be dead sooner  
TG: youd be dead period  
TG: yeah  
TG: thered be two less striders in the universe and no one would want that would they  
TG: still cant get that bros gone  
TG: tell me about it  
TG: he should have been unbeatable  
TG: he always was  
TG: its weird  
TG: yeah  
TG: so anyway youre alive i guess  
TG: what are you gonna do next  
TG: die  
TG: ...  
TG: yeah yeah doomed timeline and all that shit  
TG: no reason for you to jump off the railing just now though is there  
TG: well  
TG: told you im tougher than a human  
TG: im still bleeding buckets over here  
TG: yellow slime stuff  
TG: kinda interesting  
TG: think its a bad sign though  
TG: ............  
TG: man  
TG: theres one thing im gonna try out  
TG: before i go i guess  
TG: dont think im up for much else  
TG: but hey maybe you can preserve me in a jar after im done  
TG: putting an alternate future birdsprited impaled self on display  
TG: badass  
TG: yeah  
TG: maybe i will  
TG: what about you  
TG: what are you doing now  
TG: im about to head over to lofof  
TG: help jade with the frogs  
TG: shes running out of time and ive got some to spare  
TG: jegus  
TG: your quest is so much more interesting than mine was  
TG: because you have the entire game and not just half of it but still  
TG: you mentioned a point  
TG: up there  
TG: im still waiting for the gogdamn ice cream  
TG: dude there is no point  
TG: no  
TG: youre right  
TG: of course not  
TG: points are for those who have not yet mastered the art of pointless conversation  
TG: exactly  
TG: this is why talking to yourself is awesome  
TG: no need to explain the obvious stuff  
TG: yeah  
TG: bye dave  
TG: bye dave

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--


End file.
